RE Degeneration: Reborn
by DemonWinchester
Summary: A year after Spain Leon and Kate are thrown back into the horrors of Umbrella’s virus. They are sent to deal with the viral outbreak at Harvadville Airport and it won’t be easy. Claire, Leon, and Kate will have to fight their way out of this living hell
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Partner Troubles", my last story. If you haven't read it and you want to read this one it would make sense for you to read "Partner Troubles". And for all of you, who did read PT, welcome to 'Degeneration: reborn' and I hope you like this story!**

**LPOV**

A loud annoying beeping sound pulled me from my not so deep, much needed sleep. I groaned and pushed the alarm clock off end table, there was a smash as it hit the ground but the beeping didn't stop. Kate moved beside me and light suddenly filled the room. I winced away from the lamp that she had just turned on and pull the covers over my head.

"It's not the alarm, it's your phone." Kate yawned.

"What do they want? We just got back from our last mission." I whined. Sometimes I really hated this job.

I felt the weight shift as Kate got out off bed, I could hear her talking to whoever called us but she had left the room and I couldn't make out her words.

With an over-exaggerated sigh I threw the covers off and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I looked down at the mess that was my alarm clock. It was in two pieces, there was no way it would work again.

Kate walked back into the room and into the closet, not saying anything, just listening to the person on the other end. By now Hunnigan was used to calling my cell phone and Kate answering, or the other way around. If it bothered her she hadn't said anything, yet at least.

"We'll be there in a less then an hour." I heard Kate say.

I groaned, so much for a day off and getting sleep. Kate walked out of the closet half dressed and threw my phone onto the bed.

"There's a situation, I don't know what yet but from the tone of Hunnigan's voice, it's serious."

I got up quickly and started rushing to get ready. I jumped into the shower, barely staying in for ten minutes before getting out and shaving. Kate came into the bathroom holding two cups of coffee and placed one down on the counter in front of me.

I grabbed the cup and started to get dressed without looking at what I was wearing. I finished the coffee and left the cup on the dresser to get later. Kate looked up at me and flinched slightly. I gave her a confused look.

"What you're wearing, it looks exactly like what you worn to Spain." She said.

I looked in the mirror and winced when I realized she was right. I turned to go back and change again but Kate grabbed my arm.

"We don't have time for you to change." She said and tossed me the car keys.

"Okay." I sighed and unlocked the car.

We drove to the white house is silence, both of us knowing that this could be the last time we had to relax for a long time. The roads were clear and we made it there in record time.

The car had barely stopped when Kate jumped out and I ran after her. She could walk very fast when it was needed, and sometimes it was hard to keep up with her. All around us people were running down the halls, talking on the phone, and writing this down. Most of them looked up when we passed them and paused a second before going back to work.

I could hear Hunnigan yelling at someone to get her a report from every news channel. She turned and saw us and her face turned grave, or graver if that was even possible.

"I know you two just got back and haven't had time to rest but this is important." Hunnigan said. Something about the ton of her voice made my stomach clench with fear.

**KPOV**

The second I saw Hunnigan's face I knew something was wrong, very wrong, and this mission would not be easy. I glanced at Leon who was trying to look calm but I could see the worry growing beneath the calm.

"Have you two seen the news yet?" Hunnigan asked.

Leon and I shook our heads and Hunnigan nodded like she knew the answer without even asking.

"I didn't think so." She said, sounding like it was more to herself then to us. "Come with me."

Hunnigan pushed a door open and waited for us to walk in. I stepped in first and looked around. There were about twenty televisions on the walls, each on different news stations but it looked like they were reporting the same thing. There was a person in front of each of the televisions wearing headsets, no doubt listening and recording what the newscaster was saying.

Hunnigan walked past me and turned on another television, this time keeping the sound on for us to hear. The video was hard to see, people were running and screaming, and the air was filled with smoke. Leon stepped passed me, getting closer to the T.V, his eyes were wide with horror and I finally understood what I was seeing. It was another outbreak in what looked like an airport.

"This is a video taken from the Harvadville International Airport earlier today. There's been another outbreak." Hunnigan said.

Leon turned suddenly, his fist clenched and his face hard and cold.

"It's the T-virus isn't it?" Leon said.

Hunnigan nodded and Leon growled something to low for me to hear.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

Leon turned on me now, his face was completely emotionless. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, which was odd for me.

"You mean, when am I leaving." He said.

"Oh no, you're not taking this one alone. I'm coming too."

"She's right Leon. You're both going." Hunnigan said, and it was final.

Leon didn't say anything but he looked pissed now. In seconds the calm, detached look was back. He always was like this when the mission had to deal with Bio-attacks. He never wanted me to come, but I always ended up going anyway.

"You both are leaving in less then an hour, a chopper is being prepared as we speak. Be on the landing pad in thirty-minutes." Hunnigan said and then left the room.

Leon left the room after her and I rushed after him. I thought for a second that he was going to demand that I take some other mission again but instead he turned left, heading for his office. I already had my gun, I never left the office without it, but Leon always took a spare gun home, leaving his best one here.

I sat in a chair while Leon moved through his desk, pushing papers to the side, grabbing ammo and reloading his gun.

"I know you're just being overprotective, but you know as well as I do that I can handle myself." I said, breaking the silence.

Leon stopped for a split second, obviously not expecting me to say something like that.

"I know." He said, still walking around his desk. "it's just that…" He started.

I waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't. Instead he walked across his office and opened the door, waiting for me to follow. I stood up quickly and walked beside him as we made our way to the helicopter pad.

Hunnigan was waiting by the helicopter and it started as soon as we walked into view.

"Take these files," Hunnigan said "it has everything we know about the outbreak in them. I will send you any more information we learn on your phones. Good luck."

Leon took both the files and jumped into the helicopter.

"See you when we get back Hunnigan." I said climbing into the helicopter and sitting across from Leon.

She waved to us once before leaving. As the helicopter took off I couldn't help but think of Spain, and how close it had been to being my last mission. I had a dark feeling about this mission and I couldn't shake it.

**A/N: And that concludes the first Chapter of RE Degeneration: Reborn! I'm sorry it was kind of boring**** and short, but it will get better and more action filled, this was kind of a "what happened before they showed up" kind of a chapter since we got to see what Claire was doing right before the outbreak in the movie but not Leon. It might have said what he was doing but I can't remember. Anyway please review people and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Entering the Airport

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**A/N:…**

**I would like to thank****: CrimsonAngel1992, twilightaddict131, Chaotic Rainfall, Fox Mew Brittany, ShadowMoon2430, SPEEDIE22, FMAandWolf'sRain, knyghtstar, SpringBorn, fluffy-hamster-neko, sexy evil nat, and M3L2011…for either commenting on this story, adding it to their favorites, or their story alerts. Thank guys it means a lot to me!**

**Oh and good news! I found Degeneration on Youtube so I know the lines for the characters now. Of course I'm going to change it a ton by adding Kate it.**

**And now onto chapter two!**

**LPOV:**

The helicopter ride went by in complete silence; at least the only sound was of the blades. I wasn't paying attention to how much time had passed, I was to busy reading the files and all the updates Hunnigan sent. I only figured we must be close when it started getting dark.

After another hour of silence Kate turned and looked out the window of the helicopter. The sound of other helicopters was close by and I knew we were there. I could see helicopters circling something and search lights going off. It looked like the entire area was quarantined from the rest of the city which was good. They were already handling this better then Raccoon City.

"We'll be landing in five minutes, get ready." The pilot announced.

Kate took out her gun and checked that it was fully loaded. I pushed all the papers back into the file and placed the file on the seat next to me. I pushed my hair back away from my face and barely stifled a sigh. Kate looked up at me and frowned. We both knew how serious this mission was and how high the danger was. I could almost feel the tension in the air.

The helicopter landed with a jolt and Kate was out the door as soon as it was safe to leave. I jumped down beside her and an army officer walked up to us.

"Agent Kennedy. Agent Johns." He said nodding to both of us. "I assume you already know what's going on."

"That's correct." Kate said.

The officer nodded satisfied. People were running around everywhere, yelling things to each other. An S.W.A.T team member ran up to the officer and said something to him that I couldn't hear. The officer nodded once and then looked back at us.

"You've got an assignment. You're both in charge of the S.R.T unit, there tent is just ahead on the left." The officer said before walking off.

"Alright let's go." Kate said quietly.

We walked to the tent, dodging people was we went. The sound of two people talking drifted from the tent, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As we got closer their conversation became clearer.

"The white house sent special agents to handle this mess; they ought to be here soon. You can ask them." A woman said from inside the tent. She sounded like she was mocking us already. I pulled back the tent flap and walked in, Kate stepped in beside me. I could see a slight smirk on her face out of the corner of my eye. A man and a woman were talking to each other leaning over a table, they were the ones we heard talking.

"Ask all you like, but honestly there's nothing to discuss on that subject." I said.

Both the S.R.T agents turn to look at us and the man frowned at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Leon S. Kennedy."

"Katherine Johns." Kate said beside me.

"Then you two are the ones?" The girl asked.

I could see Kate was going to say some sarcastic, rude remark to the girls question but I interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Yes." I interrupted.

Kate threw me a dirty look that let me know she knew what I had just done. The female S.R.T agent sat down in front of the computer and opened up a file.

"This is one of the 911 calls that's was made." She said.

Kate and I walked over as the audio started to play.

"How many are alive?" a man asked, the operator.

"Four including me, ones wounded, the senator." A female voice responded. Something about the voice sparked my memory and I was almost positive I had heard it before. I leaned closer trying to hear the voice better.

"Can you give me your location?"

"We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the arrival lobby. Listen I don't know how long we can hold up in here. Send help now before those things get at us. Please hurry." The girl said and the call ended.

The S.R.T member stood up and unrolled a map on the table. I leaned over it trying to memorize the whole thing. The woman circled a room on the map.

"We believe they're here in the VIP lounge for Atlas Airlines. Right now the airport police and state board of health are the first responders they've completely shut down the main entrance here and the two side entrances here and here." She said crossing out the places as she talked. "There are no other ways into the terminal building, we believe our best bet is to fly in by helicopter and enter through the roof. The team should be…"

"We'll take the two of you with us, no one else." Kate interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't care to risk increasing the number of infectes." I answered for Kate. "You don't want to be forced to shoot your friends do you?"

Without waiting for their answer I turned to leave for the helicopter pad. Kate hesitated a second before following after me.

"Hey! Hey! Hold on a second, you can't be serious! Who do these guys think they are? He doesn't even look military!" The man yelled after us.

I heard the girl respond but her voice was drowned out by the sound of another helicopter taking off.

"You weren't kidding about the shooting your friends thing were you?" Kate said.

"No I wasn't."

"I didn't think so."

**KPOV:**

Leon looked at me like he wanted to say something but sighed and didn't. Instead he turned away and jogged off to the nearest pilot. He pointed to a helicopter and said something I couldn't hear but I knew he was telling the pilot that we needed to be taken onto the roof of the airport. I walked up to Leon and waited for him to finish talking.

"The names of the people we're going with are Angela and Gregg. The pilot just told me." Leon said.

"Well that's helpful, now we know what to call them when we scream at them for not listening." I joked.

Leon didn't laugh, but I could see the small smirk on his lips that he was trying to hold back. Over the last year he had gotten more and more emotionless when we went on mission, he would be back to normal when we got home but it just wasn't the same. I stifled a sigh and climbed into the helicopter we were going to take. Leon sat down next to me.

A minute later Angela and Gregg came running and sat down across from Leon and me. They both had submachine guns and tactical vests on. I glanced down at my black cargo pants and black T-shirt and suddenly felt very vulnerable. As the helicopter took off Leon started to check his gun again, and I made sure that mine was ready as a precaution.

"Those infected with this virus will attack other people, anyone without exception. In all cases the people that are bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infectes brains." Leon said. I had heard this all before and none of it was a surprise to me.

"Destroy their…brains?" Angela asked doubtfully.

"Shoot them in the head." Leon said.

Angela and Gregg gave each other weird looks before glancing back at us. I couldn't help but smile at the look on their faces. I looked out of the helicopter to keep them from seeing my smile and I saw how close we were to the building.

"We're here." I said.

The helicopter hovered over the roof. I throw the drop rope out the door and bent down to go first. Leon grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back slightly. I turned to glare at him but he wasn't looking. He grabbed the rope out of my hands and slide down first. I watched him land and waited for him to move before I slid down. I was seriously going to hurt him if he was this overprotective the whole time!

I heard Angela and Gregg land behind me and I ran forward to the door. Leon stopped in front of the door and motioned for me to stand on the other side of the door and watch his back. I pressed my shoulder against the wall and watched him give the same signal to Angela. He gave a thumbs-up and we both nodded. Leon placed his hand on the door knob and jerked it open. He stepped in with his gun raised and ready.

I watched from the door frame as he searched the staircase for anything. He raised his hand and waved for us to go down the stair. I ran forward and went down the stairs quickly but carefully. There was a pause before the sound of Angela and Gregg's footsteps followed. I kept going even when I heard one of lighter footsteps of Angela cut off. Gregg and I stopped in front of the first door and waited for Leon and Angela. I motioned for Gregg to stand next to the door and then flung it open.

It was quiet and I realized that we were all holding our breath. When nothing lunged out at us I slowly walked forward. Gregg pushed passed me and walked forward. I followed behind him carefully.

There was a groan and we all stopped. Angela moved first aiming her gun in the general direction that the sound had come from. She looked over and at the rest of us and motioned for us to cover her back while she went forward. I saw Gregg shake his head. What was it with these guys not wanting the girls to do anything?

"The song of the infected." Leon said darkly.

Angela raised her gun and moved down the hall. I took a few steps after her making sure nothing attacked her from behind.

"Wait!" Leon called after us, sounding anger.

I heard Gregg grunt and hit the ground and I looked back to see Leon running after us and Gregg on his knee's clutching his stomach. That's what you get when you try and stop Leon, and elbow in the gut.

Angela and I kept moving, ignoring the guys behind us as we made our way down the dark halls. I pushed a door open and scanned the room, nothing. I could hear Angela opening another door just down the hall, but I wanted to make sure this room was clear before I followed her. I heard and groaning coming from the room Angela had just gone in.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask.

I groaned, she couldn't seriously be trying to help a zombie could see? She couldn't be that oblivious to the fact that the person she was trying to save was undead!

"Take it easy, help is on the way." She said.

Apparently she had no idea what a zombie looked like even though both Leon and I had explained them to her and Gregg. I ran out of the room I was in and into the room Angela was in. Her back was facing me and she had a zombie with its arm around her shoulders. It was turning its head slowly to bite her.

I grabbed the back of Angela's shirt and pulled her back. The zombie fell away from her and landed on the ground away from us.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, pulling away from me.

"Look." I said.

Zombies were crawling out from behind desks all around us. I looked around with horror was a herd of zombies came out of seemingly nowhere. If Angela kept this up we would both be dead soon. The zombie who Angela tried to help stood up and lunged forward at us. I pushed Angela back and shot the zombie through the head. It fell back and landed on the ground dead. I kept shooting as the zombies got closer, hitting each of them in the head.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" I heard Angela yelled.

I groaned. Had Leon not told her that the zombies would attack anyone and everyone? Yes, yes he had, and she was still trying to reason with it. I turned about was about to shoot the zombie Angela was talking to when she fired and it fell to the ground with a bullet hole in its knee. The zombie wormed its way closer to Angela who back away from it slowly.

"That's impossible." Angela whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Angela!" Gregg yelled.

I looked to see Leon and Gregg standing at the door, guns aimed at the zombies. Angela paused and then ran to the door. I back up slowly making sure none of the zombies were close enough to get me before I turned and ran out of the room.

As soon as I was out of the way Gregg started to fire at the zombies randomly, hitting them almost everywhere except the head.

"That's enough!" Leon said sternly, grabbing Greggs shoulder. Gregg hit Leon's hand away.

"Get off!" He yelled and then turned back to the zombies and started shooting again. "Yeah come on! You want some of this?"

"Enough! Stop!" I yelled trying to stop Gregg.

"Get off!" He yelled again, louder this time and pushing me back with more force then he pushed Leon. Gregg looked back in the room and smirked. "Freaks!" he turned to Leon "Yeah! Woo!" He yelled at Leon's face.

Gregg walked away laughing and started to reload his gun. I took a step after him and was going to punch him in the face when the sound of glass cracking stopped me. The glass besides Greggs head was starting to crack and we all froze.

A zombie burst out and landed on Gregg, knocking him to the ground. Both of the wrestled on the ground as Gregg tried to keep the zombie away from his neck.

**A/N: Gregg is a serious pain in the ass isn't he? Oh well at least he dies! Anyway hope you liked this chapter! I know Leon is acting a little too overprotective and mean but he's pretty much emotionless in the movie and I'm going to keep him acting like that most of the time. Yeah I know Kate shouldn't be joking around, she should be serious but there needs to be a little comic relief! Anyway thanks again for reading this chapter and please review! Also tell me what parts you want Angela to stay in because a few of the Angela and Leon scenes are going to become Kate and Leon scenes! **


	3. Getting out alive

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**A/N: I'm going to thank people every story now because I really do appreciate you guys liking this story so from now on at the beginning (or end sometimes) I will thank people like I did last chapter!**

**I would like to thank…**** CrimsonAngel1992, SPEEDIE22, Silent-Tempest, fluffy-hamster-neko, XxCovenantxX, M3L2011, luvableKnegi, Gift of the Goddess, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Midnight Mel, and Smashy-Smashy**

**LPOV:**

Kate's fist was frozen in the air, inches from where Gregg's face had just been. Gregg was lying on the ground trying to push the female zombie away from him. Not wanting to wait to long I aimed careful and shot, the zombie fell off a Gregg, a bullet hole in its head. Gregg kicked her away from him and crawled away, sitting with his back against the wall. I could see the blood that has splattered across his face.

"What the hell man! I shot her point blank! There's no way I could have missed her!" He yelled, trying to wipe the blood off of his face.

Kate's fist fell to her side and I walked by her and grabbed Gregg by his vest and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you, the only way to stop them is to shoot them in the head. It's their only vulnerable spot. Don't forget it, otherwise you'll waste time and ammunition, and that can prove to be fatal." I said and pushed Gregg away from me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kate at my side, she was pointing at the window that the zombie that attacked Gregg had just broken through. Other zombies had gathered around it and were fighting to get through to us.

"Let's go." Angela said backing away from the window.

Kate and I nodded at the same time and we both walked past the window with our guns aimed at the zombies. As soon as we passed I heard Gregg grunt and turned to see him kicking the zombie that was now dead.

"Let's go Gregg, don't be an idiot." Kate hissed at him.

He glared at her but otherwise didn't say anything else, probably knowing she would beat the shit out of him if he bothered her. I looked forward again and focused on the area around us as we walked. The groans of the zombies were still behind us, which meant the ones in front of us still hadn't realized we were here, which was good. From the sounds of it Kate had shot at least six zombies and I wasn't sure how much extra ammo she had brought. Gregg had defiantly wasted a ton of ammo and if he kept randomly shooting like that he'd be out soon.

The silence was shattered by a scream. Angela jumped and Gregg cursed lightly. I looked at Kate who was staring straight down the hall, listening carefully.

"I'm not sure which direction it came from exactly, but I think if we head down this hall we might find the person." She said.

"She's right, we have to help." Angela said.

They both looked to me and I nodded, without another word we all ran down the hall. It probably wasn't the best idea to rush, but if we were going to save the person who had just screamed we would have to hurry, we might already be too late. Kate and Angela stopped suddenly and I almost ran into them.

"The hallway splits into two different directions, Leon and I will go right, and you two go left." Kate said, looking at Gregg and Angela.

"Are you sure we should split up?" Angela asked, she sounded calm but I could tell she was forcing it.

"I don't like it either, but we have to." I said.

"Don't things always go wrong in the horror movies, when they split up?" Gregg asked.

I glared at him and he shut up. I heard him mutter something, but I wasn't paying enough attention to catch it, I had already started walking down the hall. I could hear the sound of footsteps and the groan of zombies in the distance. I raised my gun and the light was pointed directly in some ones face. They winced and covered their eyes with their hand. I was frozen with shock when I realized who it was, but quickly snapped out of it as the zombies got closer.

"Get down!" I commanded.

Claire dropped to the ground and I shot the zombie who had been almost directly behind her. Kate shot the other two, taking them out easily. I walked forward next to Claire and looked down at her, offering her my hand to help her up.

"Leon? What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She was watching me like she expected I would disappear any second. The sound of approaching footsteps made me look up, and I saw Angela and Gregg coming back with the man who had screamed.

"You're the one?" Claire asked, sounding amused.

The man looked away in shame before nodding slightly.

"Can you take us to the others?" Kate asked.

Claire looked at her and nodded before turning around and heading back down the hallway. We had only gone a few feet when we reached a door. Claire walked up to it and knocked loudly.

"Open up, it's me, and there's help."

There was a pause before the door was opened. I looked back to make sure that none of the zombies had followed us and walked in. Claire was comforting a little girl and I immediately thought of Sherry.

"Is this it?" a voice asked appalled. The senator was looking at us like he was disgusted by our attempt to rescue him.

"Yep." I answered simply.

"Reinforcements?"

"None. We're getting out alone."

"Is it too much to hope you at least have some sort of a plan!" He yelled.

"We're going to run across the lobby." Kate said from across the room, she was next to Claire.

"Are you insane? The lobby is crawling with those creatures!" The senator yelled, turning to Kate now.

"It's also the widest area. It's too dangerous to take the long way." I said.

The senator whipped around to face me, he was furious and he really looked quite comical.

"He's right. They aren't fast, we can get by them." Claire said.

The senator turned slowly to face her, I saw Kate raise her eyebrow. I wasn't sure if it was because of what Claire said, or the look on the senators face.

'Oh yeah? And since when did the N.G.O member become such an authority on the subject!" The senator yelled while walking towards Claire.

"She's one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. She has more experience with this kind of nightmare then anyone else here." I said, my calm almost breaking. The senator was really starting to piss me off.

Kate looked at Claire with wide eyes, and so did everyone else in the room. I heard Gregg whisper something about Raccoon city, but it was too low to hear. Claire blushed lightly not used to or happy with the sudden attention.

**KPOV**

I knew I shouldn't stare, but I had too. Leon had told me about other survivors but I didn't know Claire was one of them. I probably wasn't the only one staring but I really couldn't help it. I forced myself to look away from her and at Leon, who was glaring at the Senator. If I could have I would have punched him already, but I knew that I would get into a whole lot of trouble.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Leon asked, breaking the silence.

I looked around the room to see everyone nodding.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

Leon opened the door and I walked out and then waited for someone else. Leon walked to my side and I looked back to make sure everyone was ready. Leon and I were at the front and Angela and Gregg were at the back, everyone else was in-between us except for the senator, who was being held up by Gregg. I stifled a sigh, we could move faster and it would be easier if we could just leave the senator behind, but we couldn't even if he was a jackass.

We started out slowly, trying to not make a lot of noise and attract any unwanted attention. Not many zombies were in the hallways until we got to the lobby. Leon shot one and I took out the other two that were close to us.

"Run!" I heard Leon yell, and I did.

Leon and I shot at any zombie that was close, but didn't bother with the others in order to save ammo. The sound of Angela and Gregg shooting was almost constant. I heard the little girl scream and turned around and shot a security guard who was now a zombie. I heard say thanks but it was drowned out by the senator yelling in pain. He had fallen to the ground and Gregg was trying to pull him to his feet.

Angela stopped running and started shooting at the zombies that got near Gregg. Gregg started running again, and the Senators secretary ran over to help him with the senator. A zombie was starting to get close to Gregg and I shot it before it could get him. Gregg nodded to me and started shooting again.

I looked away from him and shot a zombie who was trying to attack Claire when I heard Gregg yell in pain. There was a zombie biting into his arm, no doubt it had come out from the side before Gregg could stop it.

"Gregg!" Angela yelled.

Gregg shot the zombie and gripped his arm in pain. Angela ran towards him but the senator grabbed her before she could get close to him.

"He got bit! He damn well got bit!" The senator yelled terrified.

Angela pushed the Senator ran forward again. I tried to grab her shoulder but missed.

"Stay back." Gregg commanded, holding up his hand. "Go on without me."

Angela stopped for a second but then ran forward again before Leon could catch her.

"Gregg…" She started but Leon cut her off.

"Gregg, you got this?" he asked.

Gregg didn't answer but motioned for us to go. Leon started to pull Angela away but she fought him.

"Gregg! Gregg! No! Gregg!" Angela yelled, I ran over and helped Leon pull her away. And she finally stopped fighting us.

The sound of Gregg shooting was abruptly cut off and I looked over and Leon, who was glaring at the wall. We both knew that there was no way to help him.

The others had already climbed up onto a wing from a plane that was left from a plane crashing through the airport wall. Claire was trying to help the senator to the top. I reached the top and helped her pull him over.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, looking at the senator's leg.

"Do I look okay?" He demanded and pulled away from us, and hobbled forward and then froze.

I followed his gaze to the zombies below us. There were a lot of them between us and the door.

"Are we going to make it out of here?" The senator asked, sounding afraid for the first time.

"We have a clear view, and a straight path to the exit. We'll take out as many as we can." Leon said, walking up beside us.

He raised his gun and shot a zombie, even with the distance he didn't miss.

"And run like hell." He added after a pause. "Kate, Angela, back me up."

"Got it." Angela said and we all started shooting.

Zombies dropped to the ground one after another, but there were still a lot left.

"Can't you get rid of them any faster?" The senator yelled. I was about to answer him that he could help, but Claire started to talk before I could.

"There starting to gather over here." She said trying to be calm but it didn't work.

I looked back and frowned. There was a large group of zombies walking towards the plane. Slowly of course, but if we waited to long they would get to us.

"We're not going to make it out of there are we?" The senator questioned.

"It's starting to get tough." Leon admitted. "We got to go."

Leon looked to me and I nodded that I was ready. There was a scream behind us and stewardess was on the ground trying to crawl away from zombies that were coming from the inside of the plane. I shot at the fist zombie fell, dead, but many more were coming.

I heard the little girl scream and turned to see that she was on the ground below us and the senator was running through the lobby towards the door. That basterd had knocked her over while trying to save his own ass!

"Rani!" Claire yelled and jumped down. Zombies were surrounding them quickly.

Leon ran forward but was tackled by a zombie who fell off the top of the plane. He pushed it back away from him and I was about to shoot when another zombie lunged at me from the side. The bullet missed and hit a few feet away from the zombie. I kicked the zombie away before it had a chance to bite me and shot it.

"Claire!" Leon yelled.

I looked over to see him throw his gun. I ran forward to make sure Claire caught it and saw her kick a zombie in the temple, catch the gun, flip it in her hand, and then shoot all the zombies in seconds. Leon flipped the zombie over him and I shot it before it could move again.

"You alright?" He said looking down at Claire.

"Barely." She said sourly and then knelt down in front of Rani. "Rani you okay?"

"Claire!" Rani yelled, and wrapped her arms around Claire's neck sobbing quietly.

Claire picked Rani up and walked over to the wing, I ran over and Claire passed Rani to me. I picked her up and placed her beside me while Leon helped Claire up. As soon as Claire was standing straight, Rani ran to her and held onto her leg. Claire gave Leon his gun back and nodded.

"Thank you."

Claire picked Rani up and the little girl hid her face in Claire's shoulder. Claire looked around confused and then back at Leon and I.

"Where's the senator?" she asked, her voice dark.

"With any luck zombie food." I replied.

Claire smiled and Leon smirked. And I swear I heard the senator's secretary laugh.

"Let's go. We're almost out of here." Leon said.

I looked behind us to see that the zombies were almost at the wing, and would be on top of it soon. I nodded and jumped off with Claire right behind me. I shot a zombie next to me and started to run.

"The light!" Leon yelled. "Run towards the light!"

I ran faster, with my gun clenched tightly ready to take out any oncoming zombie. I made it to the door and turned around while the other ran through. Angela was the last one and she waved for me to go. I turned and ran through the door and almost straight into Leon who was probably turning around to come see what had happened to us.

Soldiers ran past us into the building and started to open fire on the zombies who were trying to get through. Angela stopped walking and turned back to look. I couldn't blame her, her friend and partner had just died in there.

"Rani!" a woman yelled.

Rani was at the gate trying to reach a woman who was crying hysterically.

"Aunt! I was so scared!" Rani sobbed.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Rani's Aunt cried.

I turned away to give them privacy, or at least as much privacy as they could get being held apart by soldier and a face. I could see the senator walking up to a guard out of the corner of my eye,

"Kids, can't stand them." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Claire whipped around and half walked; half ran up to him and slapped him probably as hard as she could. The senator fell to the ground, gripping his cheek in pain.

"Bastard! That little girl will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you!" Claire yelled and then ran to Rani and her aunt.

I glared at the senator who was being helped to his feet by a soldier, wishing that I could hit him too, but when you worked for the president, it probably wasn't a good idea to hit a senator. A hand touched my shoulder lightly and I turned to see Leon next to me. He had the closest thing to a smile on his face that I had seen since we started this mission.

**A/N**: **And that's the end! I was going to end this chapter sooner but I just had to get the part where Claire slapped the senator in!** **And for all you Angela fans (if there are any) I'm pretty sure I'm going to kill her off to get her out of the way, just warning you now. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! I might even be able to get it up tonight since I'm stuck at home babysitting.**


	4. Deadline

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**Thank you too:**** M3L2011, CrimsonAngel1992, fluffy-hamster-neko, SPEEDIE22, FMAandWolf'sRain and RikaxSetsuna**

**A/N:** **I thought I'd tell you guys new before I forgot, I'm going away for a month and I won't have internet access, or access to a computer for that matter so I won't be able to update. I leave Sunday so I'll try and get at least one more update in before then. I hate to leave a story unfinished for so long but I didn't want to wait to start this until I got back. If I do somehow get access to a computer I will update, but that is highly unlikely so if you don't hear from me again before Sunday you won't hear from me until at least July 26****th****. Once again I am very sorry I am leaving the story unfinished, but I will continue it once I get back. **

**LPOV:**

Kate and I walked back to the S.R.T tent in silence. It was empty because most of the force had gone into the building with the military to clear out the airport. Claire and Rani had been taken to the medical tents and I had no idea where Angela had gone. She had just walked off after we got out. I took out my communicator and motioned for Kate to follow to the other side of the tent.

As soon as we were completely alone and no one was running by I called Hunnigan. The phone had barely finished it first ring when the line was picked up and an image of Hunnigan filled the screen.

"Hey Hunnigan, we're reporting in." I said.

"I already heard, the marines landed in the nick of time and saved the day. I can't tell you how relieved I am." Hunnigan said.

"I'm amazed and impressed you got authorization to that. You must have pulled a few strings."

"Yeah, well I have my resources. After I received conformation that the virus was indeed the T-virus I submitted a plan to the president. He pushed it through with the special emergency act. Every marine involved in the assault was vaccinated." She said.

"Have the terrorist made any demands?" Kate asked, leaning over my arm to get a better look at the screen.

"No, not yet, but the FBI captured a member of General Grande's army in Los Angles just moments ago. When we interrogate him he might give us some information that will establish a link between this terrorist attack and the one in India." Hunnigan answered.

"Maybe we'll finally dig up a lead on the whereabouts of the former Umbrella corporation employees. They've got to be the ones pedaling the virus on the black market." I said.

"Hopefully, I'll find out any more I can and send it to you. Hunnigan out." Hunnigan said and then the screen went blank.

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. Someone cleared there throat and I looked up to see Angela walking towards us. She still looked angry, but I really couldn't blame her. I remember all to well what its like to see your friends die.

"Your friend Claire is causing a scene, you might want to come and look at it." Angela said.

I frowned and followed Angela towards the road. The sound of Claire's yelling became more and clearer as we got closer.

"You…what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"He's Wilpharma's head researcher. May I introduce Fredrick Downing?" The senator replied. "He's the one who developed a vaccine for the virus that you in particular are so familiar with."

"You mean the infection in the terminal?" she asked.

"You thought that was Wilpharma engineered didn't you?" The senator said with a laugh. "Utterly ridicules! An inoculation, that's what they've been working on a way to prevent further outbreaks."

By now I could clearly see the Senator and Claire. The senator has a smug grin on his face and Claire looked completely lost and confused.

"But…" Claire started.

"Claire, it's true." I interrupted her.

Claire turned and walked towards me, anger emitting off her body.

"You knew?" Claire asked perplexed.

"Yes, I didn't think its use would be sanctioned this quickly." I admitted.

"Then the human testing that took place in India…" Claire started once again.

"An attack by terrorist that somehow got hold of the T-virus. All the terrorist member of the group supported by General Grande were infected so we don't know the details. The US government obtained permission from the appropriate Indian authorities to ad mister the T-virus vaccine to the nearby communities." Kate said.

"The vaccine was secretly developed by Wilpharma. It was a success. The infection rate was kept as minimal as possible." I finished.

"Why the hell didn't you break out the vaccine for this?" Angela yelled, grabbing my jacket and pulling me forward. "If we had been inoculated before we entered the terminal Gregg would still be..!"

"Inoculation would have been entirely possible had Terrasave not back us into a adversarial corner. Had we been able to follow the proper procedure as outlines in the original schedule the government medical stock pile could have been shipped anywhere in the US within twelve hours." Fredrick said, stepping forward.

Kate's hands gripped Angela's and pulled them away from my jacket with a quick tug.

"Oh my god…it's all our fault." Claire whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I wouldn't argue with you there." The senator said, stepping close to Claire.

Claire turned suddenly and ran off towards the S.R.T tent. I sighed and started to walk after here.

"I'll go talk to her." I said quietly.

"That would be for the best." Kate agreed.

I walked up to the tent and pushed the flap back so I was able to step in. Claire was sitting on a Claire elbows on her knee's holding up her head, she was looking down at the ground sadly. She heard me come in but didn't look up.

"We just ended up making things worse." Claire said shaking her head slowly.

"That's not true." I argued. "The villains here are the ones who use the virus and worse than them are the ones who made it. Seven years ago our lives were changed forever by the virus from umbrella corp."

As I mentioned it a flash back popped into my head. Claire and I were running from the zombies that seemed to surround us on all sides, I stopped and started to shoot, and so did Claire.

"Umbrella collapsed, but its viral legacy continues to spread." I continued. "I'm going to scrub this virus from the face of the earth. You chose to roll of rescuer rather then fighter like me. You chose a path that your brother and I couldn't follow. You weren't wrong."

Claire looked up and me and smiled. She didn't look as sad anymore but I could tell that she was still being bothered by the news she had just found out.

"Leon, thank you." Claire said.

She stood up and opened her mouth to continue but frozen when there was a giant blast like an explosive had just gone off. I ran out with Claire behind me and saw Angela and Kate a few feet away from the tent looking up at the blast. Angela looked over at me and Kate started to run forward. The rest of us ran after her towards the explosion.

**KPOV:**

I ran forward until I almost went straight into the flames that covered the area where the Wilpharma trucks had been. I covered my face from the heat and stepped back. Leon and the others had caught up to me and were doing the same thing. I watched the ciaos that surrounded us but stopped when I saw Fredrick a few feet away watching the fire in shock. I ran over to him.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The trucks carrying the vaccine…" Fredrick said, shaking his head in confusion.

"How much Vaccine is left?" I questioned.

Fredrick turned to face me, Leon and Claire walked up beside me and I was sure Angela was there too.

"Everything we brought today was all that we were able to scrap together from vaccine samples inside the company, and most of that has just been lost." Fredrick explained.

"Where's the manufacturing data?" Leon asked from beside me.

"You think their after the data too?" Fredrick asked.

"Could it be? Why don't you tell us what their demands are already?" The senator yelled running up from nowhere.

Leon and I looked at each other, not sure if we should say the demands. Hunnigan had told us not to tell anyone, if it got what would happen if we didn't meet the demands it would cause mass hysteria and that was not what was needed at a time like this.

"If you don't want to talk I'll just go directly to the President!" The senator threatened.

"The truth." Leon said.

"Truth?" The senator asked confused by Leon's statement.

"They demand the truth. The viral weapon from which Umbrella's T-virus was derived. They want to reveal everyone from the US government who was involved in its manufacture." Leon explained.

"Was the government really involved?" Angela asked. Leon turned his head slightly so that he was sort of looking at her.

"All the proof went up in smoke along with Raccoon city." He said.

"Wait a minute; the truth didn't disappear, there wasn't any to begin with!" The senator yelled.

"Convince the terrorist of that." I said glaring at the Senator.

"If they don't get that information what'll happen?" Claire asked.

Leon and I looked at each other again before turning to Claire.

"They'll disperse the T-virus into every populated area in the US. The deadline is midnight." I said.

"That's only four hours from now." Angela said, looking down at her watch.

"And there's not vaccine left!" The senator yelled. I wanted so bad to yell 'No duh!' in his face, but I held it back.

"Can we find out who the terrorists are?" Fredrick asked.

"I have a clue as to the identity of one of them Right after the first infected victims appeared in the airport terminal I noticed a man in the lobby. His name is Curtis Miller." Claire said all attention on her.

"I know him; he's one of those bleeding hearts protesting the construction of the new research facility." The senator said.

"If the terrorist's demands are the release of information on what really happened in Raccoon City then he may…" Claire started to say.

"It can't be." Angela interrupted quietly.

I looked by Claire at Angela, who had her hand in front of her mouth and was starting to lean over in shock. She looked up at us, confused by the accusations.

"Curtis Miller is my…my older brother. My brother wouldn't do something like this!" Angela defended him.

"He was arrested for threatening Wilpharma." The senator said like that was reason enough.

"He just demanded that information be made public!" Angela yelled.

"Unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't see it that way! If you claim he's not a terrorist why don't you bring him here to explain himself? Now!" The senator yelled, getting in Angela's face.

Angela leaned forward and it looked like she was going to knock over the senator when she suddenly stopped, turned around, and stormed off. I turned to watch her leave before looking over at Leon. He nodded for us to step back a bit and I walked into a tent with him.

"I'm going after Angela. She might need my help getting her brother to come in." Leon said.

"Alright, I'll stay here and see if I can find out any more of the vaccine from Fredrick." I said.

The flap of the tent pulled back and Claire walked in. She had obviously been listening to our conversation.

"I'll go with you Kate." She said. I nodded but Leon didn't look to sure.

"We'll be fine, you go catch up with Angela before she leaves and Claire and I will go find Fredrick." I said.

Leon hesitated before finally nodding and running out of the tent and turning the direction Angela had gone. I looked back at Claire to see her smiling at me, I smiled and we both turned and left the tent. I could see Fredrick walking towards the parking lot and we both ran after him.

**A/N:**** I updated twice in one day! Well almost one day, its just before 12 and by the time some of you get this it will probably already be twelve. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter it was a lot quicker then the other ones since I've already updated today but I think its still good. Once again I apologize for having to leave this story for a while before I can get back to it but I hope you all read it when I am able to update again just incase I'm to busy tomorrow to write. Please Review and if I don't update again I hope to hear from all of you in late July!**


	5. The GVirus

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**Thank you too:****M3L2011, SPEEDIE22, Gift of the Goddess, WolfComet, and fluffy-hamster-neko**

** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**A/N: For those of you who didn't read my last authors note I will post it again here. I thought I'd tell you guys new before I forgot, I'm going away for a month and I won't have internet access, or access to a computer for that matter so I won't be able to update. I leave Sunday so I'll try and get at least one more update in before then. I hate to leave a story unfinished for so long but I didn't want to wait to start this until I got back. If I do somehow get access to a computer I will update, but that is highly unlikely so if you don't hear from me again before Sunday you won't hear from me until at least July 26****th****. Once again I am very sorry I am leaving the story unfinished, but I will continue it once I get back. **

**LPOV:**

I ran after Angel and could see that she was taking guns and ammo out of an S.R.T van. She took out a handgun, and submachine gun, and but on a bullet proof vest as I was walking up to her. She sighed and started to close the back doors of the van, which was when she saw me and paused what she was doing.

"You're sure packing a lot of hardware just to go see your brother." I stated.

She didn't answer she just looked at me and slammed the van doors, before walking around to the drivers side and getting into the truck. I climbed into the passenger see and she didn't tell me to get out which was a good start.

She started the van and drove away from the airport and army barricades. I looked down at her hands which were gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. I didn't say anything I just looked out the window and watched the trees pass by.

**KPOV:**

I saw Fredrick open his car door and Claire and I slowed down so that he didn't think we were about to attack him.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked walking up closer to Fredrick.

He looked and her, then at me, and turned towards his car, almost like he was going to get in and ignore us, but then decided against it.

"I'm going back to the office to check on the development data." Fredrick answered, inching closer toward his car.

"Can I help you with something?" Claire asked. "Don't worry; I'm not scheming to infiltrate your organization for my own devious purposes."

Fredrick looked at me as if asking why I wanted to come.

"It's for protection; someone could try and get the information out of you." I lied. I didn't trust Fredrick still and I wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I'm afraid there's only one thing you can do; join me for a late afternoon tea." Fredrick said.

Claire nodded and smiled and I just smiled. Fredrick opened the door and Claire sat in the front while I slid in the back, watching Fredrick as he walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot drove quickly down the road, definitely over the speed limit. I glanced up and saw Claire looking at me through the rearview mirror, gave a thumbs-up only she could see.

**LPOV:**

Angela and I were still driving to her brother's house and all I could see was trees. The silence between us was awkward and I sifted slightly in my seat. Angela hadn't said anything and she was still glaring out at the road. When she suddenly looked to the left and gasped. I followed her gaze and could see a small outline of bright orange that meant fire.

"This is the road to Curtis' home." Angela spoke for the first time.

She shifted the gears and drove even faster. I glanced down and saw that the pedal was almost touching the floor. As we drove closer the sky got brighter and bright and the bright orange flames got bigger and bigger. Angela turned onto another street before pulling into Curtis' driveway. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out and ran up to closer to the house.

I got out and walked up to her slowly, as I did she feel to her knee's and picked something up off the ground. I got closer and saw she was holding a photograph of a family and she was in it.

"I haven't heard a word from Curtis in three years. He lost his wife and child in the Raccoon City tragedy." Angela sobbed.

I looked from Angela to the burning house in front of us and sighed. This was going to be harder then I thought. Either Curtis was dead, or he really did have something to do with this and was running from us.

**KPOV:**

Fredrick pulled up to the gate of the Wilpharma building and stopped the car. He rolled down his window and swiped his card through the machine. It beeped and a red "error" sign popped up on the screen. Fredrick shook his head and tired again but the same thing happened.

"That's odd…it won't accept my card." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Has that happened before?" I asked leaning forward so I could see the machine better.

"No, this is the first time. I'll have to use the master code."

He leaned out the window and pressed buttons on the machine, the screen slid back to revile another keypad and Fredrick entered the code into that one. Claire turned her head away but I could tell that she wanted to look at the code. After a few seconds the machine beeped and the gate opened, letting Fredrick drive through.

I looked up as we got closer to the building; it really was beautiful and well made. Fredrick parked his car in the mostly empty parking lot and we all got out and walked up to one of the buildings. Fredrick opened the door and a gust of air blew the hair back from my face.

"We're entering an air dome. The roof is supported by creating a difference between the exterior and interior air pressure." He said and then opened the door completely, letting us step in first.

Claire and I stopped and looked around as we walked it. It was beautiful. the walls had lights built into them that kept the whole area bright. There was a large entrance area around with a dark marble floor. Fredrick cleared his throat and I turned my gaze to him. He waved for me to come over and I did. He was standing in front of a small circular almost snow globe like ball in the middle of the hall on top of a metal pillar. He touched the glass and a layout of Wilpharma appeared on the inside of it.

"The danger levels in this facility are assigned according to the microbes that are handled in each section. From the right the levels ascend from one to four, the higher the number the higher the danger level. Rest assured however that there are stringent safety measures that are in place in the unlikely event a problem accurse. If anything positive rose from the ashes of Raccoon city it's that security and safeguard standers have been elevated in order to avert any future calamites." Fredrick explained.

"What about this zero area?" Claire asked.

"Ah, that contains researches offices, meeting rooms, and life. That's were we're headed next." Fredrick said and walked towards another door, waving at us to follow.

Claire and I walked after him, looking at all the rooms we passed. The building was mostly empty but some people were still in meeting rooms talking and working on computer. Fredrick stopped and opened another door and we walked into his office.

I gasped in shock and placed my hand against the window, his office had a beautiful view of courtyard that was right below it. There were plants growing all around in it and in the middle there was a glass elevator surrounded by water that went up to all the levels off the building. As I looked the sprinkles turned on and a shower of water rained down on the plants. In the glass I could see Claire beside me looking out and Fredrick behind us leaning over a coffeemaker.

"This isn't paradise." Fredrick teased. "This is what you came to assist me with."

Fredrick came towards us carrying to glasses of tea and passed us each one.

"Thank you." Claire and I said at the same time.

Claire took a sip of her tea and I watched Fredrick as he sat in front of his computer and started to type.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking on the development data." He answered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I took a sip of my tea and looked at Claire who was watching Fredrick over the rim of her cup. Fredrick's phone started to ring and he nodded to us in apology before taking out his phone.

"Yes senator?" Fredrick asked and there was a pause as the senator replied. "What do you want?" Another pause. "Yes, I know, yes."

Fredrick hung up put his phone on his desk in front of him. He didn't look up at us, he just kept staring at him phone.

"What did he say?" I asked hopping I didn't sound to suspicious.

"Nothing of any conscience I assure you." He answered.

"He said something to you, didn't he?" Claire asked, putting her glass down.

"He warned me not to let you two see anything." Fredrick was watching his computer screen again.

"Would it cause trouble if we were to see something in particular?' I asked placing my hands on the desk and leaning forward.

Fredrick looked between Claire and me, with a cold face. His hands stopped typing and hovered over the keyboard, he was quite for a minute, not sure what to do or say.

"No." He answered coolly.

I looked up at Claire to see her staring right back at me over Fredrick's head. Neither of us trusted this guy.

**LPOV:**

Angela finally calmed down and sat there staring at the blaze. I stood beside her not sure what I could say to comfort her, so in the end I said nothing.

"When I started out as a rookie cop we responded to a call about a small child that was stranded on a sandbank in the middle of a flooding river. I impulsively jumped into the river, the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed bleary and disoriented. They informed me afterwards that I had saved the child but three S.R.T members were injured while fishing my sorry butt out of the water. Talk about depressed, I felt lower then dirt. What was I thinking, putting others in harms way like that? Not to mention that I could have been killed too. But then Curtis said something that made me stop beating myself up. He said 'if you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any.' In the end his own words came back to haunt him." Angela said quietly looking down at the photo.

I still didn't know what to say so I just stood there and thought about my first day as a cop and how horribly wrong it had all gone.

**KPOV:**

I stood waiting next to Fredrick for him to say more. I leaned on his desk and tapped my fingers against it. Fredrick finally looked up and me and stared to squirm in his seat.

"There is something…but Davis wants it to remain hidden." Fredrick said at last.

I glared at him, what did the senator want hidden from us? I was a government agent for Christ sake! I could just go to the President and have him demand that Senator Davis tell us all about his little secret.

"This is the G-virus." Fredrick said sadly, opening up a file with pictures and video clips of it dividing.

I leaned forward closer to his computer in shock. They didn't just have the T-virus they had the G-virus also? I hadn't seen it up close but Leon had told me that the G-virus was even worse and caused even more horrible mutations. I glanced over at Claire who looked completely horrified. She had obviously had a run-in with a G-virus monster in Raccoon City or any of the other incidents she had been in.

"You have that here?" Claire asked.

"It remains a secret even within the company. The government affiliates don't know about it either. It was obtained through special means, through a group that neither I nor the Senator can be associated with." Fredrick admitted.

I could barely control the flame of anger that burned through me. But in the back of my head I had to wonder why he was telling us this. He knew I was a government agent and I would go straight to the president with this information and he could get fired, so why tell?

"You got it on the black market." I accused.

Fredrick just nodded.

"What did you plan on doing with the G-virus?" Claire asked.

"Create a vaccine! But even the senator couldn't express the threat that she posed to the government. The plans were shelved and it remains in level four ever since. The senator is part of a special committee that decided to bomb Raccoon City." Fredrick defended himself.

"I've got to tell Leon." I said backing away from Fredrick and talking out my communicator.

"Wait, no, I…if you do that what's going to happen to me?" Fredrick asked.

I looked up at him, he looked afraid, but there was another emotion mixed in with the fear and shiver went up my spine that told me I couldn't trust everything this guy had said.

"You didn't seem worried about that when you were just telling me everything." I said.

Fredrick glared at me and sat down in his chair. His eyes were dark and he was watching the computer screen. I started to dial Leon's number again before he could interrupt. The computer beep and Fredrick leaned closer to it.

"Looks like there's something wrong with the server." Fredrick said.

He got up and left the room with out looking at us again. I opened up the door to make sure that Fredrick wasn't waiting outside and he was really gone. I turned around and walked back into the room and finished dialing Leon's phone, he picked up on the second ring.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asked

"Leon, get over here to Wilpharma right now. They've got the G-virus! They were going to make a vaccine like the T-virus, but Senator Davis just called Fredrick and told him to get rid of it." I said quickly.

"Is Fredrick there?"

"He just went to go fix the server."

"Or he may have gone to go dump the virus." Leon said.

Before I could say anything else the phone on Fredrick's desk started ringing and Claire started to walk toward it.

"Kate?" Leon asked, probably because of my silence.

"There's a call coming from inside the building…hold on." I said. I nodded to Claire to answer it and she picked up and pressed the speaker button.

"Claire!" Fredrick yelled from the line. There was a slight ringing in the background that sounded like a clock tower.

"Fredrick, where are you?" Claire asked.

"In level 4." He said.

"Why? You said you were going to the sever room." Claire half demanded, half asked.

"I saw someone suspicious on my way there and followed him. You need to get out of here! There's a time bomb here and it's already too late to stop it we'll have another biohazard if this thing…" Fredrick started to say but the line went dead.

I ran to the window and looked out into the courtyard and saw a many carrying a suitcase walk through one of the double doors. He looked around and then started to walk off to the left. I narrowed my eyes and started to lift my phone to tell Leon where there when I heard a blast and everything got very bright, and then went black.

**A/N: ****You all hate me now don't you? I end it on a cliffhanger and now I won't update for a while, I just have to make sure you want to keep reading for when I get back! Anyway I'm very sorry that I'm keeping you guys hanging like this but its an evil trick. Anyway I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you read when I can update again. Please Review and I'll update as soon as I can! Which will probably be July 26****th****, until then, have a great summer and please read when I update and don't hate me!**

_**~Vampiregirl-102~**_


	6. At Wilpharma

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**Thanks too…**** fluffy-hamster-neko, CrimsonAngel1992, luvableKnegi, Gift of the Goddess, streetoh00, Midnight Mel, ReimeiNoAkatsuki, -Lucky Lucky Luckless-, link the hitman, I Am All I Am, TrueLighT, SilentKnightInDisguise11, NiennaFaelivrin, and bleachorihimeinoue**

**A/N:**** I'M BACK!!! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update and it took so long, but now I'm back home and I can update more! AND NOW, after a month of waiting, back to the story! Also, sorry if this isn't my best chapter. I'm still really tried from getting very little sleep for a month. My writing may be a bit off.**

**LPOV**

There was a loud bang and the line went dead.

"Kate?" Silence. "Kate! Damnit!" I yelled and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked from beside me. I had almost forgotten that she was even there.

"We got cut off. We have to get to Wilpharma now."

I didn't wait for Angela to argue or ask me anything else. I just turned and walked towards the van, this time getting into the drivers seat. Angela eyed me carefully before climbing into the passenger seat. As soon as her door was closed to started the car and sped down the street. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Angela watching the speedometer, and frown when it passed eighty.

When the city lights started flashing past us I slowed down slightly. When we got back on the highway I sped up again until we reached the gates that lead into the building. I had the urge to just crash through the gate but as we got closer I could see it was already open and I drove straight to the building. I drove right up to the curb and killed the engine. I kicked open the car door, barely registering the fact that I had never put on a seat belt, and jumped out of the car.

Angela was beside me in seconds; she sprinted to the door and stood beside it. I walked behind her, as I reached the door to the building Angela pushed it open and I ran through. I stopped and looked around quickly before moving on. The only thing that could be heard was a voice over the intercom giving emergency procedure instructions.

All the lights were off except for a holographic image in a glass dome in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and taped lightly on the screen. The map of the building turned and spread across the screen. All of the escape routes were highlighted in red. Angela walked over next to me and studied the map.

"Looks like some sections are already blocked off." I said.

"Let's split up." Angela said, almost interrupting me. "We can meet up again in the inner garden."

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Angela answered and then ran off.

I looked at the map one more time to see where Fredrick's office would be before running off in the opposite direction.

**KPOV**

My head was throbbing so bad it felt like my head was going to explode. I struggled against the pain to remember what had happened. The last thing I could remember was being in Fredrick's office having tea and then blank. I groaned and forced my eyes open. I was looking straight out at the ruined remains of the inner garden. Just a few inches away from me where the window and wall had been was a giant space.

I looked down over the edge at all the fluttering papers and shivered. A few more inches forward and I would be as good as gone. I sifted my weight and something cracked under me, I looked down to see my communicator was completely destroyed. Someone or something groaned beside me and my whole body stiffened. I whirled around to see Claire beside me, still out cold.

"Claire." I chocked out.

I was surprised by how dry and cracked my voice sounded. I leaned forward and shook her shoulder. Claire's eyes flew open and she shot up straight, but then fell to the side in pain.

"Shit!" she gasped, grabbing at her leg.

There was a large piece of glass sticking out of her leg; it looked like it was really deep in there.

"I'm going to pull it out on three okay? You count." I said.

"Okay." Claire said, she didn't sound scared at all. "One….two-Ah!"

Before she reached three I ripped the glass out and threw it aside. I ripped a piece of what used to be curtain off a pole near us and tied it around her leg.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped. "I thought you said on three!"

"You would have been tenser on three and it would have hurt more." I explained with a smile. Claire grumbled something in response but I couldn't make it out.

"Put your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you walk." I said.

Claire did as I asked and I pulled her to her feet. I started walking slowly, each step Claire took she winced.

"Thanks for the help; sorry I flipped out at you." Claire apologized.

"It's alright."

All the lights were out and the halls were eerily dark, I was just waiting for something to jump out at us. One of the light bulbs above us flickered on and exploded. I glared at it and continued walking. All the rooms around us were completely destroyed and there was no one to be seen.

I stepped around the corner only to have a gun pointed at me. I tensed and was ready to fall back around the corner when Claire stopped me.

"Leon!" she yelled out.

I looked up to see that the owner of the gun was in fact Leon. He immediately dropped the gun; I could see a mixture of surprise and relief of his face. The second I saw them they disappeared and he went right back into agent mode. Claire let go of me and slumped against the wall, I knelt down besides her offering to help her up again but she ignored me. Leon looked around the area before crouching down in front of us.

"What happened? Where's Fredrick?" Leon asked.

"He was telling us about a time bomb he found in level four when…" Claire started, but suddenly cut off and gripped her leg in pain.

"That's a nasty wound; we've got to get out of here." I said and leaned forward to help Claire up again.

"I'm alright! Listen to me Leon, Curtis is here, he came out of level four where the g-virus is kept." Claire said.

Leon's eyes widened in shock and he looked at me, I nodded. He was standing immediately and Claire started to get to her feet. I stood up and let her wrap her arm around my shoulder again for support. Leon turned around and pressed the elevator button and I helped Claire in. Leon pressed two buttons and the elevator started moving down. When the door opened there were zombies right outside waiting for us I was ready. I shot two of them and Leon finished off the last two.

Claire let go of me and leaned against the door of the elevator to keep it from closing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a spare handgun that I had brought along just in case. Claire took it and nodded in thanks to me.

"Go straight down this corridor, head to elevator AD2, it will take you to an outside exit." Leon said to Claire.

"Okay, got it." Claire said stepping out of the elevator.

"And Claire, try not to get killed." I added with a slight smile.

"Ditto." She said and winked at us before the door closed.

**LPOV:**

As soon as the doors were closed I started to reload my gun. I had resisted the urge to tell Kate to go with Claire, knowing she wouldn't listen and she'd start yelling at me. I stifled a sigh and looked up at Kate. She looked tense but ready from anything that was going to be thrown at her.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. The sound of gun shots and people yelling started at once. Kate ran forward and I followed behind her. My eyes widened when I saw the inner garden. It was totally destroyed and soldiers were running back and forth shooting at a mutated creature that I was sure had been human. I could tell as soon as I saw it that it was a result of the G-virus.

While I was looking the creature stopped and turned. I followed its gaze to see it was heading straight for Angela, who was standing there looking at it. Not wanting to waste anymore time I looked around from something, anything that might stop the creature. Just a few feet from me there was a dead body of a soldier with a rocket launcher next to it.

"Angela! Angela! Get clear!" I yelled.

The second time I yelled Angela turned around and looked shocked to see me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate run forward and grab Angela, yanking her to the side sharply out of the direction of the creature. I raised the rocket launcher and aimed at the remains of a walkway leading from the elevator above us. I shot and hit the area where the walkway was still attached. I watched the cabals snap and looked down at Kate and Angela.

Kate was running towards me dragging Angela behind her who looked like she was still in shock. The thing was running after them but it wasn't fast enough to catch them. I dropped the empty rocket launcher and ran with Kate grabbing her and jumping forward, falling to the ground right as the walkway crashed behind us.

I stayed still for a second listening to see if the creature was still thrashing around but I couldn't hear it. I started to get up, turning around to get a better look at the rumble behind us. Angela was sitting up next to Kate who was still half underneath me from when we jumped forward. I got to my feet and helped Kate up.

"Somebody, somebody pull me up!" someone yelled behind us.

I turned around and ran over to hole in the ground. A solider was in an underground tank of water, desperately treading water and trying to get out. I reached down, grabbing his hand and yanking out of the tank. I turned around to see solider surrounding the pile of rumble that had crushed the creature that had attacked up.

I walked forward and was about to say something when I was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. The sprinkles popped out liquid squirted out covering all of us.

"What is this?" A solider complained, covering his face with his hand.

"Anhydrocethinal" I said

"Are we being sterilized?" The solider asked.

"Not us, the building." Kate answered.

I watched as metal part of the sprinkles lowered to revel a lighter. We were basically being doused in gasoline and then it was going to be lit on fire.

"Incineration will begin in five minutes. All exits are now sealed." A voice said over the speakers.

"Hey! We're still in here!" the same solider yelled as if it would make a difference.

"Get all survivors to the central rest area now! Move it!" I yelled and ran towards the elevator.

"Come on!" I heard Kate yell behind me.

I fought the urge to turn around and look to make sure she was following. I stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the call button. When the doors opened I helped the soldiers pile in. Kate ran up last, helping a solider who was limping she helped him in before looking around at the cramped elevator. There was no room for us.

"We'll catch the next one." Angela said, stepping back away from it to be beside me.

"Right, we'll send it back." One of the solider said.

There was a loud bang behind us.

"Go!" Kate yelled almost interrupting the solider.

I didn't look back to make sure that they had left I just ran towards where the sound had come from. The creature stood up out of the rubble. It was twice as mutated, twice as big, and twice as deadly.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this isn't my longest chapter but I'm still really busy so this is all I could get done and I didn't want to keep you guy waiting any longer just for a longer chapter. I know I spelled the name wrong of whatever liquid Leon said was on them but I could not find the spelling for anything like what he said anywhere so I just tried to sound it out. Also Angela is probably going to die in the next chapter and I keep switching ideas. If anyone has any ideas they want to share with me on how she dies you can message me. If you want to see what Curtis, who is the mutated guy with the g-virus, looks like once he's mutated you should look it up since I find it very hard to explain. Just think big ugly mutated thing with a tail if that helps at all. I should update soon! Please review! **

_**~VampireGirl-102~**_


	7. Countdown

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**Thanks too…**** Midnight Mel, SpringBorn, fluffy-hamster-neko, CrimsonAngel1992, and SwitchBlader458**

**A/N: I took a bunch of ideas on how to kill Angela and have morphed them together! Hope you guys like this chapter! Also, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been busy.**

**KPOV**

"Curtis…" Angela whispered beside me.

Curtis? That thing was her brother, or at least it used to be her brother. So that was who Claire and I saw walking through the garden before the bomb went off. Angela raised her gun to shoot at Curtis.

"Stop, you'll ignite us all." Leon said pushing her gun down.

We watched as Curtis jumped up the walkways, following the elevator as it rose. There was a smashing sound and glass flew over the edge. I flinched knowing that all the soldiers that had been in the elevator were dead now. The ceiling above the elevator started to crack and glass from the lights started to fall as the whole thing caved in.

Leon grabbed my arm, yanking me from my thoughts, and started to run. I ran next to him with Angela at our side. Glass was smashing down all around us. I stopped suddenly, holding Leon back just as a giant spear of glass landed in front of us. Leon and I ran to the side, swerving to avoid getting impaled. I looked to my left to see Angela was still next to us.

Without warning Leon pushed me to the side as hard as he could, I fell onto Angela with enough force to knock us both to the ground. There was a smash and I looked up to see a giant chunk of glass had cut us off from Leon.

"Leon!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

He got up and ran to the glass. Leon looked up to see what Curtis was doing, there was a loud ripping sound like metal was being torn in half. Leon yelled something to me but I couldn't hear over the noise.

"What?" Angela called from beside me.

"Run!!!" Leon yelled pounding on the glass.

I looked up to see the elevator flying towards us, the sound of someone screaming inside could be heard. I pulled Angela around and ran back. The elevator smashed behind us. The force of the impact knocked us both over. I got up quickly and looked to see if there was anyone who magically survived in the elevator. I took one look and almost threw up right then. I closed my eyes and took a step back.

I turned around to run again when there was a giant crash behind me. I spun around to see Curtis just a few feet behind me.

"Curtis!" Angela yelled, trying to reason with the thing that used to be her brother.

It just growled and lunged forward; I pushed Angela to one side and jumped to the other just like Leon had done. Curtis missed but whipped around, knocking me over with his tail, and Angela with his deformed arm. Curtis was leaning over Angela with his claws pulled back ready to impale her. I ripped out my hunting knife and stabbed in into his leg and pulled down, making a huge gash. Curtis roared in pain and spun around to face me, slamming his arm into me, and throwing me back into the large piece of glass that had almost crushed me earlier, it cracked when I hit it, but luckily didn't shatter.

I struggled to my feet only to be knocked into the glass again with more force then before. I feel to the ground and stayed down this time.

"Kate!" I heard Leon yelled. His voice was full of worry and panic.

Curtis' shadow loomed over me and I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the stomach by one of his claws. I forced myself to get to my feet again. My whole body hurt and it didn't help at all to have little pieces of glass cutting into me. I tried not to think about how hopeless getting away was.

"Stop, please!" Angela yelled.

I looked to see her now standing in-between Curtis and me.

"Angela don't, that things not your brother anymore!" Leon yelled, he was running towards us.

I reached forward to grab Angela, but was pulled back by Leon just as Curtis lunged forward. He crashed into Angela, knocking her over. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leon's other hand stretched towards where Angela had been, he had tried to grab both of us, but only had time to pull me back.

"Angela!" I yelled.

"Go!" she yelled back

Curtis was backing Angela into a corner, and there was no way we could get to her before he ripped her apart. Curtis lunged forward again and I looked away, not wanting to see Angela be killed.

"Incineration in thirty seconds." A voice said over the intercom.

"Come on!" Leon said.

He grabbed my wrist and started to run when I didn't respond right away. Leaving Angela there to die went against every fiber of my being, but there was no other choice unless I wanted to die too. I ran as fast as I could, matching Leon's speed as the voice count down from twenty. I felt my heart start to sink when it hit ten but I focused on running towards the giant hole in the wall that was our only escape route.

"…Five, four, three, two, one."

Leon grabbed me and we jumped forward, just as countdown ended. I closed my eyes as we fell forward.

**LPOV**

I grabbed Kate and jumped forward right as the inner garden exploded, I took a deep breath right before we hit the water. I forced myself to keep my eyes open against the sting of the water and turned back to see that the air above us was full of bright red flames. Kate gripped my arm tightly and I turned around to see she hadn't known about the water so she didn't take a breath, and didn't have any oxygen left.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, placing my lips on hers and giving her just enough oxygen so that we both would be fine. Kate's eyes widened in surprised before they closed and she wrapped her arms around my neck, turning it into a kiss. I could tell how scared she had been that one of us wasn't going to make it from the way she crushed her lips against mine.

Kate slowly moved back and motioned that we need to get out of here. I looked up but, there was nowhere for us to go if we swan to the surface. Kate tapped my shoulder and pointed to the glass in front of us, that was separating us from what looked like a small hallway. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled out my handgun. Understanding what I was about to do, Kate grabbed onto my arm that was around her. I shot once and the glass cracked, it took a second, but it shattered.

The water rushed out of the giant hole, and immediately the current pulled us apart. I took a breath and looked over my shoulder to see that we were heading right for a drop into the center of the building. I looked forward and tried to swim away from the edge but the current was to strong. Kate grabbed onto a beam and then my hand. I clung to her hand until the water stopped and we were safe. I let go of Kate's hand and slowly got to my feet, she stood up beside me and watched the edge and looked down.

"Crap...where are we going to go now?" She said.

There was nothing but a giant gapping hole in front of us, leading god knows how far down.

"I don't know, but…" I started

I was interrupted by a roar. Curtis was above us, hanging off of a giant piece of metal. He saw us and started to climb across the ceiling. There was a bang and the area we were in moved forward. Slowly the whole section started to move.

"Level four submerge system will engage soon." The same voice from before said over the intercom.

"We need to go up." I said.

Kate looked over and me and nodded. I turned and ran down the hallway until I found a door leading into a stairwell. Kate was right before me and I started running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I reached the last stair and kicked open the door, and continued to run out. We were now on top of the level, I looked straight ahead and could see that level three was a jumping distance away. Kate run up next to me and stopped.

"We have to jump." I said, nodding at the next level.

"Got it…" Kate said.

I took off my jacket and dropped it. It was wet and the extra weight wouldn't help me at all. I took a few steps back and then ran forward, jumping at the last second. I turned in the air so that I landed at an angle and rolled to my feet, I got up quickly and stepped forward.

"Come on!" I yelled to Kate.

She nodded and ran back so I couldn't see her anymore, then she ran forward and jumped just like me, landing on her feet and falling to her knee's before getting up. She looked back at me and nodded with her head to run and then ran forward. I started to run after her but was cut off when Curtis landed in-between us. I reached for my gun immediately, but Curtis slammed his hand into me, throwing me back onto level four. I hit the ground hard and slid into a metal box. My back and stomach were throbbing.

"Leon!!" I heard Kate yelled.

"Warning, level four submerging system will engage soon."

I cursed and jumped to my feet and started to run the other way to go around Curtis. All around me support system were breaking off from each other. I jumped over a pipe, and climbed up onto an electrical box, rolled off it and slid under more pipes as the voice started to count down. I ran as fast as I could and jumped as the level fell from underneath me. I grabbed onto the wall and pulled myself up. I stayed there on my knees trying to catch my breath and ignore the burning pain in my chest from where Curtis hit me.

It hit me then that Kate was still stuck on the same level with Curtis. I spun around to see Kate with her gun aimed at Curtis slowly backing up. I looked around desperately to find a way to get to them. I looked up and saw the remains of one of the pathways that had been leading to the elevator hanging over the level Kate was on. Without a second thought I ran towards it.

**KPOV**

I watched Leon safely make it off level four before it fell and let out a sigh of relief. He was safe, even if I wasn't. I looked back at Curtis who was stalking towards me. I aimed my handgun at him, knowing it wouldn't do much damage. Behind me level one started to drop. Leaving me stranded with Curtis, at least until this level dropped.

Curtis stopped and started to sway back and forth. Maybe there was a part of him that was still a little human. I didn't know what he was thinking but he suddenly roared and it sounded like he was in pain. I stepped forward, not really thinking and Curtis' hand shot forward, his claws almost hitting me.

"No! Go! I don't want to hurt you!" Curtis said.

The eye on his should was going crazy, spinning left and right and blinking like crazy. A part of him was still human, even if it was small, and it was fighting to get through. Curtis yelled in pain again and took a step back from me. I stood the, not sure what to do, having no where to run. The level jolted and I swayed trying to keep my balance.

"Warning, level zero submerge system will engage soon."

The voice started to count down and the monster seemed to take control of Curtis again. He walked forward till he was right in front of me, I raised my gun and pulled the trigger but it clicked dry. I took a step away from him and was left with nowhere to go. He drew his arm back and impale me when someone grabbed me from behind. I looked back to see Leon leaning off of the remains of one of the walkways. Just as I looked back towards Curtis the level dropped, dragging him down too.

"After the system verifies that there's no more virus in here the hole will close." Leon said.

I started to respond when something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down. I was ripped from Leon's arms, but he grabbed my arm. I was jerked to a stop and pain burned through my body. My ankle leg and arm felt like they were going to be ripped off. I looked down to see Curtis hanging below me with his tail wrapped around my leg. I turned my attention to Leon who was holding onto one of the bars with his leg to keep all of from fall.

The metal was groaning and I knew it was a matter of time, and not much at that, before it broke and we all fell.

**A/N: Once again I am sorry it took so long to get this up! I am very easily distracted XD. Anyway I don't think I'm going to follow the plot line for next chapter since I think Curtis deserves a little bit more of a fight then the movie gave him…but there's not much more to do with the scene so I don't really know what I'm going to do. I know I didn't focus on Angela's death that much, it's just another way I point out that she was pretty much use less. We're almost done and since this story was so short I'm probably going to make one more story, which would make this series a trilogy. Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter and what I could do next chapter and for a sequel. Please review!**

**~VampireGirl-102~**


	8. The unexpected end

**Disclaimer: Every character (except Kate) belongs to Capcom and so does the movie Degeneration. Even though I wish I owned Leon. XD**

**Thanks too…****Gift of the Goddess, SavvyLazer, Leon Sir Kennedy, lucky1327, Chaos0283, SpringBorn, and rosewhip889**

**A/N: I'm going to say this before I start the story so no one is confused, from here on out I will NOT be following Degeneration's plot anymore. This will NOT be a happy ending story; the ending of this fanfic is the set up for my next story, which will be a sequel of course to this one. I know that the ending will seem weird since it won't be happy, but that's the point. Claire will be playing a pretty major role in my next story, which has a few idea's from Resident Evil 5 in it, but is not based off of the plot of RE5. I'm just clearing that up now so no one freaks out at me when I finish this story. I should have at least two or three chapters left in this one before I start the sequel. On another note, sorry it took me so long to get the story up. My computer was acting up and had a ton of problems so I had to get another one. **

**KPOV**

There were two options. Option one, I hang on and the metal breaks, we all fall and all of us die. Option two, I let go, Curtis and I fall, we die, but Leon lives. I couldn't see any other option, Curtis wasn't just going to let go and fall without a fight. I didn't want to give up, but the thought that I would be the one causing Leon's death was impossible to deal with. I took a deep breath and let go, expecting to fall right away, but I didn''s grip on my arm was bone crushing, he wasn't going to let go easily. Reluctantly I looked up at Leon; I was going to have to talk him into letting me go.

"Let me go Leon." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

A mixture of emotions flashed across his face, all too fast for me to see exactly what they were. His jaw clenched and the grip he had on my arm tightened.

"Let me go damnit or you'll fall too! You can't die; you have to stop these viruses." I commanded.

There was a faraway look in Leon's eyes, like he wasn't seeing what was going on here, but was remembering something that had happened before. He wasn't going to let go, no matter what I said, and no matter how much I begged. I would have to force him too or shock him into loosening his grip enough for me to fall.

A burst of pain shot through my body, starting at my ankle, Curtis was starting to use his tail to climb up towards me. I shook my foot desperately and kicked at my ankle in one last futile attempt to get Curtis to let go, but his hold on me just strengthened. That option was dead even before I tried, but I still felt the need to try.

"Please Leon."

His eyes narrowed and he tried to pull me up again, he was pretending he didn't hear me.

"Leon." I tried again, my voice more forceful.

"I'm not going to let you go." Leon's voice was emotionless, but I could still hear the anger that he was trying to hide.

The metal groaned, we dropped forward a few inches and stopped. I held my breath, just waiting for us to fall. I counted to ten in my head and opened my eyes. Leon looked relieved, and it looked like he almost smiled.

I looked passed him, to the piece of railing he was holding onto. It was bent badly, and didn't look like it would last much longer. As I watched it bent again, snapping under the pressure.

Time seemed to stand still, the metal piece was broken, but yet we weren't falling. Everything was clear, the look of terror in Leon's face, and the enraged roar of Curtis below us. Then time started again and we fell. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see everything rush past me. Leon's arms wrapped around me, somehow he had pulled me closer as we were falling.

There was a thud as Curtis hit the ground before us. I opened my eyes just as Leon and I landed on Curtis. There was a snapping sound and my chest burned with pain, I had no doubt that I had just broken some ribs, but that wasn't my biggest problem. Leon's eyes were squeezed shut; he was waiting for us to be incinerated, after all, all the virus was down here. When nothing happened his eyes flashed open in confusion. Leon glanced around before turning his attention back to me.

Leon moved off of me, jumped off Curtis, and pulled me after him. I looked back at the disfigured lump that was left of Curtis, the force from the fall has crushed him, and I could only imagine what would have happened to Leon and me if we hadn't landed on top of him.

As soon as I turned back around to Leon, he was hugging me. My broken ribs screamed in protest, but I hugged him back away way, ignoring the pain.

"Damnit Kate, don't do that again. I can't lose you, I love you."

My heart beat sped up, and I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing. Leon didn't seem to notice all of what he had just said. We had never said we loved each other before, we had just hinted at it. It was probably because we were to afraid that as soon as we said it something would go wrong, but it felt right. As soon as he said it I knew it was true, I loved him.

"I love you too Leon and I'm sorry, I was just trying to save you."

Leon smiled, his first real smile since this mission started.

"There's one thing I don't get though...why are we still alive? Shouldn't we have been incinerated?" I asked.

"Maybe something went wrong."

"Or maybe you owe Claire big time!" Claire's voice yelled over the intercom.

"Claire!" Leon and I yelled, looking up and around for the Camera's.

"You're going to have to get out of there because all I can do is push the time limit back, I can't completely stop it, I doubt know how." She said.

"We can talk more once we're safe, now we have to leave." Leon said looking back at me.

I nodded and looked back one last time at the destroyed building. Leon was already heading towards the exit, and messing with his communicator, probably trying to get it to work after it short-circuited in the water. I took a step after Leon, and almost fell flat of my face. Curtis' tail was still wrapped around my ankle. I sighed in anger, pulled out my knife, and turned around to cut it off.

I froze when I saw Curtis standing in front of me. One side of his body was completely crushed in and his mutated claw-arm was bent at an odd angle. He yanked his tail back and I fell to the ground, my knife landed next to me, inches away from stabbing me in the arm.

"Leon!" I yelled without really meaning to.

I didn't look back but immediately after I said his name, he started to shoot at Curtis. I grabbed my hunting knife from beside me and stabbed in into its tail. Curtis roared in pain and pulled me forward again, I tried to cut through his tail with one swipe, but it was too thick. I was getting dangerously close to Curtis and his mangled claw-arm was starting to look a lot more menacing.

I stabbed his tail one more time and just barely cutting through it. Twisting, I sliced through the rest of Curtis' tail and rolled away from him. His claws slammed into the ground where I had just been. The remaining piece of tail fell off my ankle. Cutting off half his tail had definitely pissed Curtis off and he was aiming to get some payback.

"Kate, are you alright?" Leon yelled.

"Yes, but I'm out of ammo."

Curtis was stuck, his claws had gone right through the metal floor and he couldn't get them out. Leon threw me ammo; I caught it and reloaded my handgun.

"Claire how long do we have?" I yelled.

"I can give you at most ten minutes, but you've got to get out of there!" Claire replied over the intercom.

"Can you give us any help here?" Leon asked.

"Sorry Leon, but I don't know what most of these buttons do and I don't want to risk incinerating both of you."

The conversation was cut off then when Curtis got free and attacked us, lunging forward in an attempt to kill us both in one hit. I jumped to the side, knocking into Leon, and we both fell out of the way. Leon scrambled to his feet, pulling me up after him. Curtis had spun around and was getting ready to attack us again. Leon open fired on Curtis, but the bullets didn't seem to bother him, it was like he couldn't feel pain at all anymore.

Even if he couldn't feel, the bullets were still making him bleed and if we could shoot him enough he might bleed to death without even noticing he was. I shot at the eye on Curtis' shoulder. It blinked each time a bullet hit it, but other than that Curtis had no other reaction. Half running, half limping Curtis came towards us, once again trying to kill.

Leon and I ducked out of the way of his claws, narrowly missing getting decapitated. I rolled to the side, landing on my knees, and continued to shoot at Curtis.

"We might have to try making a run for it." Leon said while shooting at Curtis.

"There's a chance that Curtis could follow us and get out, then we'd have an even bigger problem." I argued.

"That may be true, but at this point, it's either that or be incinerated."

Instead of answering I looked around for something that could help us kill Curtis and escape, and fast. In the middle of the giant pile was sharp and broken piece of twisted metal that was at least three feet long. It was at the exact height of Curtis' chest. In a second I had a plan and ran forward.

Leon yelled something after me, but I wasn't listening close enough to hear what he had said. He was probably telling me to stop because I was running directly at Curtis. I just kept running towards him and dropped at the last minute, sliding between Curtis' legs. Once I was back on my feet I started running again, focusing on the spear of metal before me.

From the sound of it Curtis was running after me, but because of his broken bones, wasn't fast enough to catch up. As soon as I was close enough I turned sharply, causing myself to slip slightly and scrambled forward trying to regain my balance. I glanced over my shoulder, sure enough Curtis was running at me full speed, and he hadn't even noticed why I had turned.

I dove forward just as Curtis lunged at me, praying to god that my plan would work. There was a sickening ripping sound behind me and I rolled over to see Curtis had jumped right into the metal spear, just like I had hoped. His body was still, this time he really was dead.

I laughed in relief and smiled despite the horrible situation I was in. Curtis had been shot in the eye and focused on me enough not to notice what I had set up against him. Of course if my plan hadn't worked he would have caught me, and I tried not to think about what would have happened after that.

I looked away from Curtis' body to Leon who was staring at me wide-eyed like he couldn't believe what he had just seen. When he saw me looking at him he snapped out of shock and ran over to me.

"What were you thinking?" He tried not to yell.

"Truthfully, about running like hell so wouldn't get caught and killed." I smirked.

Leon wasn't amused by my joke; he just glared at me like I was insane or had grown a second head.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't make any promises." I smiled.

Leon rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet.

"You two have five minutes to go out of there, also someone just came in, I can't see who it is since most of the cameras are broken in the building, but it looks like it's the military. Try and find them and tell them to leave before this place blows!" Claire yelled to us over the intercom.

"Well there's only two ways in, so I go left and you go right and if we can't find them in four minutes tops get the hell out of here." Leon said to me.

"Got it." I said, running down the right hall.

Something was bothering me, but I ignored the feeling and kept going. The halls were completely deserted and all the rooms were destroyed from the bomb. I reached the door and paused. I hadn't seen anyone, I was about to leave and wait outside when I heard two gunshots.

I spun around and ran without a second thought back down the hall, I reached the room where Leon and I had just been and kept running down the left hall. My heart was racing and I knew it wasn't because I was tried from running. I listened for some other sound or a clue where Leon was but the hall was silent. As I ran I tried not to look, but the pool of crimson blood that was screaming at me. I heart froze when I saw Leon's handgun lying beside and I could feel my eyes burning with tears but I didn't want to stop running. I made it too the door and burst through, frantically looking left and right for some sign of what happened.

"Leon!" I cried out, my voice cracking a bit.

There was no answer, nothing, just a dark and heartbreaking silence. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air.

He was gone.

**A/N: Told you it wasn't a happy ending. I just noticed after finishing the chapter the WHOLE thing is from Kate's point of View…oops. Anyway I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. First my computer crashed, then my dog got sick, and my great grandmother passed away after a very long life. All in all this month has been hard, so I'm sorry if parts of the chapter seem a little weird because I probably wrote them when I was feeling down. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and liked this story! Now we move on to the next story, which picks up a few months after this one ends, I'll post an author's note on this story when I get the sequel up. Until then, please Review!**

**To be continued...**

**~VampireGirl-102~**


	9. Sequel

**Thanks too…**** M3L2011, Sunrain, fluffy-hamster-neko, TrueLighT, Gift of the Goddess,**

**Mel's Triangle and Chaos0283**

**Alright, the sequel is up! On a side note, I know some of you hate me right now but I have a good reason for the way that I ended this story. I got an idea and my friend really helped me think of a way to put it into my story so that's what I did. Anyway, I hope those of you who do hate me for my ending read the sequel (you kind of have to or else you'll never figure out what happened to Leon *insert evil laugh here*)**

**Back to the important stuff, the Sequel is called "Dark Secrets" and it starts off three month after "Degeneration Reborn".**

**Hope you guys read the sequel and aren't plotting ways to track me down and get back at me for daring to do something bad to Leon. ;)**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I was so busy I barely had any time to think! I promise I'll make it up to you guys, but if the first chapter of the sequel is bad, it's because I was so busy I was about to rip out all my hair and had to rush the chapter. **


End file.
